1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic storage devices are electronically connected to a motherboard in an electronic device by a plurality of electronic components, such as a connector, a backboard, and a transferring circuit board. So many electronic components make design and assembly complicated and lowers efficiency of the assembly process.